Potato Star (Gamjabyul) 2013QR3
Details *'Title:' 감자별 2013QR3 / Gamjabyul 2013QR3 *'Previously known as:' 고구마처럼 생긴 감자별 2013QR3 (Sweet Potato like Potato Star 2013QR3) *'Genre:' Sitcom, family, fantasy, romance *'Episodes:' 120 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Sep-23 to 2014-May-15 *'Air time:' Monday to Thursday 20:50 *'Original Soundtrack:' Potato Star 2013QR3 OST Synopsis A comet that almost falls onto earth in 2013 causes all sorts of weird things to start happening. Because of it, the Noh's and Na Jin Ah's family (Ha Yun Soo) gets into a twisted life of romance, laughter, and trouble. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;The Noh family *Lee Soon Jae as Noh Song (92) *Noh Joo Hyun as Noh Soo Dong (65) *Geum Bo Ra as Wang Yoo Jung (62) *Go Kyung Pyo as Noh Min Hyuk (29) **Seo Dong Hyun as child Noh Min Hyuk *Choi Song Hyun as Noh Bo Young (38) *Kim Jung Min as Kim Do Sang (40) *Kim Dan Yool as Kim Kyu Young (10) *Jung Joon Won as Kim Kyu Ho (8) *Seo Ye Ji as Noh Soo Young (26) ;The Noh family's neighbors *Ha Yun Soo as Na Jin Ah (25) *Oh Young Shil as Gil Sun Ja (49) *Kang Nam Gil as Na Sae Dol (Jin Ah's father) *Yeo Jin Goo as Hong Hye Sung (24) **Lee Do Hyun as child Hye Sung *Jang Ki Ha as Jang Yool (28) *Kim Kwang Gyu as Director Oh (55) *Julien Kang as Julien (32) *Fujii Mina as Fujii Mina (Japanese woman) *Park Eun Ji as Kim Ji Hyun *Yoon Seo Hyun as Yoon Se Hyun *Kim Sung Eun as Kim Sung Eun *Kim Sung Min as Kim Sung Min *Jung Hye Sung as Park Seung Hee *Park Hwi Soon as Park Hwi Soon *Na Seung Ho as Min Hyuk's friend ;Cameo and Guest Appearances *Hwang Jung Eum as Soo Dong's secretary (ep 1) *Yoo In Na as Do Sang's dream girl (ep 4, 6) *Park Jung Soo as Mi Sook (Noh Song's girlfriend (ep 7) *Yoon Kye Sang as Yoon Kye Sang (doctor) (ep 9-10) *Park Kyung Rim as Bo Young's cracked voice (ep 10) *So Yoo Jin as the strange house worker (ep 11-12) *Park Eun Ji as news anchor (ep 11, 14) *Sun Woo Yong Yeo as Noh Song's sister (ep 14) *Lee Yong Yi as Wang Yoo Jung's mother (ep 14) *Lee Jong Suk as Jong Suk (ep 15) *Jung Woong In as Chul Min's voice (ep 15) *Jung Yoo Geun as a child in tour bus (ep 17) *Lee Kwang Soo as Bo Young's first love (ep 18) *Park Ha Sun as Jang Yool's crazy fan (ep 30) *Suh Ji Suk as Seo Ji Seok (ep 38) *Yoon Gi Won as the Judo master (ep 47) *Jung Joon Ha as Wang Joon Ha (ep 55) *Na Young Suk as the police (ep 66) *Choi Eun Kyung as Do Sang's cousin (ep 68) *Jang Hang Joon as the professor (ep 69) *Im Sung Min as the professor's wife (ep 69) *Seo Shin Ae as Kyu Young's girlfriend (ep 79) *Choi Hong Man as Choi Hong Man (ep 79) *Krystal Jung as Jung Soo Jung (ep 81) *Ahn Nae Sang as photographer (ep 87) *Gong Seo Young (공서영) as Gong Seo Young (ep 95, 98, 99) *Kim Hye Sung as delivery boy (ep 100) *Oh Seung Eun as Min Ji Yeon's Mom (ep 103) *Jang Sun Ho (장선호) as Bo Young's neighbor (ep 103) *Jang Jung Hee as Yoo Jung's friend (ep 109) *Yoon Gun as Soo Young's friend (ep 111) *Yoon Yoo Sun as bakery manager (ep 112) *Lee Juk as Sun Ja's long ago boyfriend (ep 114) *Park Shi Jin as Chan Ho (ep 95, 116) *Son Jong Hak Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Byung Wook *'Screenwriter:' Lee Young Chul External Links *Official site *'News article:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:TVN